


Part of You

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Misc Witcher Ship Prompts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, Hurt Eskel (The Witcher), Hurt/Comfort, Soft Triss Merigold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Eskel is feeling very insecure about his scars, but Triss reminds him that he still looks beautiful/sexy/handsome with them.I added magic flower crowns because why not?
Relationships: Eskel/Triss Merigold
Series: Misc Witcher Ship Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Part of You

Some days were better than others. Most days he barely noticed the scar that cut across his face. He’d gotten used to the tug of the damaged tissue whenever he smiled and overall he was confident in his appearance. He was well built, like witchers of the School of Wolf were, and tall. He had soft sandy hair that Triss loved to run her hands through when they had a chance to laze around the keep. He was also happy with his eyes, golden like the sun. He’d heard Jaskier wax enough poetry about the yellow eyes of witchers over the years that he’d finally started to believe it when the bard said they were beautiful. He sighed. Jaskier was able to find beauty in the smallest of things. He admired that.

He buried his face in his hands and groaned, perching on the edge of his bed in front of the raging fire.

Today was not a good day.

Today he felt like the monster the world had made them out to be. Ciri’s face when she’d first seen him. Fuck. It had been a dagger in his chest, more painful than any monster bite or claw. He’d let her run away. Geralt had wrapped the young girl up in his arms and given Eskel an apologetic smile. He knew it would hurt Eskel. He was one of two people left in the world that had known him before the accident. Two people that had never seen him for just the scar on his face. Perhaps Lambert was right. Maybe humans were the real monsters.

He sighed wearily and glanced into the fire place, watching the flames dance in the hearth. He smiled faintly and made the Sign of Igni with this fingers, manipulating the flames with a flick of his wrist. He was the only witcher that could command the fire like this. The others could blast fire at their enemies or extinguish candles and campfires but Eskel had always been more proficient in magic. He could bend the flames to his will for short periods of time. He was no mage and had never finished his training at Ban-Ard but he was better than most.

A quiet knock at the door startled him and the flames roared in the fireplace before he managed to dampen them. He sniffed the air and then smiled,the scent of roses that he’d grown to adore.

“Come in, Triss.” He answered, watching the door carefully as her dark chestnut curls peeked around the old heavy door to his bedroom. His smile softened as he met her gaze. She had kind eyes and soft freckles covering her face. She was beautiful and that made his heart ache.

He couldn’t help but wonder why she loved him. He knew that at one point she’d been rather enamoured with Geralt. Everyone was enamoured was Geralt, and Eskel really couldn’t blame them.

“Esk.” She sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she sat next to him on the bed. “She didn’t mean it.”

“I know.” He leant into her embrace with a sad smile. “I don’t blame her.”

“She’s really sorry.” Triss hummed as one of her hands threaded through his hair. His medallion hummed against his chest and he raised an eyebrow at her.

She laughed and poked his nose. Then moved to sit behind him on the bed, hands still brushing through the tangles in his hair. “You’ll see.”

He hummed.

“It was just surprise, Esk, and she’s a child.”

“I’m a monster.” He grumbled. “Everyone who meets me thinks I’m a monster.”

Triss kissed the nape of his neck. “You are the least monstrous person I know, and you are handsome.”

“Fuck that.” He rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see.

“You are handsome.” She insisted. “And your scars are handsome because they are part of you. Right. Finished. Take a look.”

There was another hum of magic and Triss produced a mirror in front of his face. He sighed but looked at his reflection, knowing that she wouldn’t let it go until he did. He chuckled as he saw the string of roses in his hair. “A flower crown?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her chin on his head. “A flower crown for my handsome prince.” She kissed the top of his hair. “They’ll stay fresh so any time you start to doubt yourself they’ll be there to remind you.”

He smiled at her in the mirror and covered her hands with his. “Thank you, love.”


End file.
